Connections
by Secrets of the Fall
Summary: When Kurt leaves Dalton, Blaine finds that the separation is almost too much to handle, especially when Kurt breaks down in front of him.


_This is a short little one-shot that examines how being separated affects Kurt and Blaine._

_I don't own Glee._

Part One:

* * *

><p>"Kurt? What are you doing?"<p>

Kurt turned, his eyes searching out the voice that had spoken, a question on his lips. "Blaine?"

"It's me." Blaine made his appearance from the shadows, a smile in his voice.

Kurt ran, throwing himself into Blaine's arms, crushing himself to the older boy, his pulse racing as he picked up the familiar scent.

"What are you doing?" Blaine whispered again.

"I-" Kurt paused. "I don't remember."

Blaine frowned, "You, don't remember?"

"No."

Blaine disentangled himself from Kurt and walked over to the counter where he had first seen him. Broken glass littered the top, and as he looked closer, blood filled the sharp crevices. As adrenaline pumped through his veins, he looked back at Kurt, who was silently mouthing the lyrics to a song, and staring at nothing in particular. He paid close attention to his clothes, which, he realized, were wrinkled and twisted on his body. "Kurt, why is there broken glass?" he asked slowly.

"Don't know," he answered simply. He cocked his head to the side and twisted his hands in front of him, as if he were anxious for something.

Blaine was now fearful for the younger boy. In fact, his behavior was something Blaine had never seen before, and he needed to get Kurt somewhere where someone could help figure out what happened.

"Kurt, come with me. Let's go for a walk."

"Okay."

Blaine held his hand out for Kurt to hold, beckoning him forward so they could leave. Kurt flushed and grabbed his hand, giggling when their fingers twined together.

They were halfway down the empty hallway when suddenly, Kurt stopped, pulling Blaine with him and shaking his head violently, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

Kurt continued shaking his head and Blaine was horrified to find that he began to cry. "I can't go."

"Why can't you go?" Blaine stood in front of him, and stroked his tear stained cheeks softly, as he waited patiently for him to respond.

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"They're going to come for me."

Blaine frowned, "Who?"

"Can't. They're coming!"

Blaine's frown was replaced with concern as Kurt took a step back, his eyes wide as he stared behind Blaine. He looked behind him quickly, but all he saw was the white alabaster wall, which shouldn't be of any concern, but Kurt was staring at the wall like it was life-threatening.

In the next few moments, Blaine would watch as Kurt, whose frightened demeanor had him cowering defensively one instant, would become offensive and angry in the next. He screamed and lashed out at Blaine, fire raging in his eyes as he struck at the air around him. "No! Get away from me! Stay back! Don't touch me! I hate you!"

Blaine could feel a sob rising in the back of his throat, but he kept it at bay as he attempted to reign Kurt back in unsuccessfully. He was unraveling fast, and there wasn't anything Blaine could do except watch in horror, and lock his hands around Kurt's shaking wrists.

Kurt's lips curled back in a grimace as a growl ripped past his teeth. His eyes went feral, and Blaine briefly thought that he was going insane. He looked around him for help, but the darn hallway remained empty and silent.

He knew Kurt was slipping, and his mind was having trouble coming up with solutions, so in a fast act of despair, he crushed him to his chest. He could feel him struggling against him, but he held on and curled him into a ball. Kurt's nails dug into the soft skin of his abdomen, and he winced, almost losing his grip while the younger boy fought against his strong hold.

Kurt shifted, his heels digging into the carpet, while he pushed, but the hands wrapped around his body prevented him from doing much damage. That, and Blaine had his face nestled in the crook of his neck, so, if he continued to fight him, he would soon burn out. His air was leaving him fast, and he breathed in sharply, tasting Blaine's scent on his tongue.

He pulled once more, before falling against Blaine in defeat and gasping loudly. His fingers curled into the material of Blaine's shirt, and instead of pushing against him, he pulled him closer so there was no space between them. He sobbed into Blaine's shoulder, and bit his lip, not in anger, but in exhaustion.

Blaine held tight to him, kissing the top of his head, his shoulder, the side of his neck, his cheek, and anywhere else he could reach while they held each other. "It's okay, Kurt. It will be okay," he chanted quietly. Kurt sighed, his sobs becoming less and less frequent as the time passed. His body fell limp, and Blaine tentatively pulled back, more alert than ever for a change in his behavior, but his body was too exhausted to fight once more.

"I'm going to call the night nurse," Blaine said softly. He felt Kurt nod against his shoulder, as he pulled out his phone.

Part Two:

* * *

><p>Ever since Blaine met Kurt, he had always been protective of him, and that hadn't changed when they first kissed before Regionals. In fact, many people would say that Blaine had become even more protective, especially when Kurt transferred back to McKinley.<p>

That side of Kurt though, he hadn't seen before, and it stuck with him for the longest time before becoming a distant, faint memory in the back of his mind.

He was sitting in class, silently taking notes while his English teacher lectured about the current book they were reading, when his phone vibrated in his pants pocket. His hand nonchalantly slipped from his desk to read the new message from Kurt: _sitting in class bored, school is too easy. _Blaine felt his lips curve downward with sympathy as he text back. He tuned back into class just in time to begin the next topic, and tore out a fresh piece of paper from his notebook.

He missed Kurt. There was no other way to describe it. His heart constricted painfully as he remembered the feel of Kurt in his arms, his laughter, his smile, his voice, how he flushed whenever Blaine called him 'adorable.' The pain was too vast, reaching to every corner of his body so that, if he didn't cross his arms over his chest tightly, he felt like he was being ripped open from the inside out.

Sleep was torture. He went to bed every night clutching his pillow like it was his life force, his lips would form the letters of Kurt's name at random intervals, and when they did, a fresh wave of pain would crash into him, leaving him breathless and hyper-aware that Kurt was no longer at Dalton.

He didn't understand how love could make a person so carefree and happy but so vulnerable, all at once.

When he did plan dates with the younger boy, they weren't extravagant, and usually consisted of stay-in movie nights, a simple dinner out, or a walk to the park. Something Kurt could handle; his outburst still scared him, and he wanted to make sure that help was near if Kurt needed it.

But Kurt seemed better. He was happier, and a part of Blaine was jealous that his boyfriend could be so free spirited when Blaine continued to struggle with the separation.

It wasn't all fun and games though; Karofsky continued to give Kurt trouble, and while Kurt held his head high, Blaine knew it struck a nerve.

This was why, when Karofsky started to accept that he was gay, and that it wasn't something that would go away, Blaine sensed a new leaf turning. He didn't embrace it right away, but he did realize that it was a part of who he was, and he began to understand that if someone had a problem with who he fell in love with, that was their problem, not his.

Part Three:

* * *

><p>"I love you, Kurt."<p>

"I love you, too."

"Do you ever miss Dalton?"

Kurt shifted in his chair, "I miss seeing you every day."

"Kurt, can I tell you something?"

For a moment, from the light in Blaine's eyes, Kurt thought he was going to talk about the day they first met, but he was wrong.

"Sure."

"The night that you left, I still struggle to understand what happened. What really did happen? To me, I felt like you were going insane."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Kurt took a deep breath, and prepared to give Blaine his soul.

"Blaine, I knew that when I told you I wanted to go back to McKinley, that you struggled. Your voice was monotonic, there was no light to your eyes. No matter how well your façade was, I knew that you were hurt."

"And I-there was nothing I could do. I missed my old friends more than I thought possible. It was a raw pain that pulsated through my body every day, and I could feel myself slipping away the more time I spent at Dalton. I was trapped Blaine, even with the zero tolerance policy, there is no other word to describe what I felt."

"But,

It was true that leaving Dalton was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Ever. But, your mind, Blaine. It conjured up this scenario of me going through a mental breakdown. And, in a way, I did. I had to tell myself that it wasn't you I was leaving, it was this robotic school that I couldn't stand anymore, even if it did bring me to you."

"I could never leave you, Blaine. You showed me what it meant to feel safe, and secure,

and that people cared. You opened a world for me that I had never seen before, a reality I had never known. In a sense, you were my savior, and it crushed me to tell you that the one place I could feel safe in, was killing me inside."

"I never, for one instant, thought that you would blame yourself. That you would wrestle with those demeaning, circular thoughts that whispered horrible things in your ear and made you feel that you had chased me away. Never. I love you. Every fiber of my being screams when I'm not with you, and it's the worst feeling to be apart from you. It is the only part of leaving that I cannot stand; not being able to spend each and every day by your side, tangled in your arms, knowing that everything is okay."

Kurt stepped forward, giving Blaine a questioning look before falling with abandon into his embrace. He sighed when he felt Blaine's arms fold around his back and press him tighter into his chest, and his heart beat erratically as lips brushed along his collarbone and a cool breath tickled his neck. He missed this. This feeling that spread all the way to the tips of his fingers, filling him with a lightness, so soft, like clouds, or a warm breeze.

Nothing could compare to the way they fell together, a tangle of limbs and searching fingers; skin on skin. A kiss, so sweet it made Kurt dizzy, lips meeting again and again, as they held the other, so tight, they could feel each other's pulse.

Rose. _That's the color of his cheeks, _Blaine thought happily after pulling away, but he began to frown at the way Kurt was clutching his chest. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts when I'm not with you."

Blaine's eyes widened; his Kurt, his Kurt was hurting. He ducked his head and pressed a soft kiss to his heart, before turning his cheek so he could hear his heartbeat. He decided right then and there; he could listen to Kurt's heart beat for the rest of his life.

Eventually, he pulled back and stared right into the blue abyss that was Kurt's eyes. Hot fire was rampant in his usually calm expression, and it took all of Blaine's self control not to cool Kurt's fire with his own.

Instead, he shifted and leaned back on his hand. "I need to ask you something," he whispered. "Last time," he added smiling.

"Okay."

"When you said, 'they're coming,' what did you mean?"

Kurt avoided Blaine's eyes, looking at the sheets instead while he answered. "My dad and Carole were coming to get me, but as ready as I was to leave, I wasn't ready to leave you, and that's why I didn't want to go. I was, angry that you had so much of an affect on me. I didn't think that it was possible to be so completely connected with another person, and I felt like you stole a part of me. It angered me for a moment, how much I love you, and then that anger turned itself inwards, and I felt disgust that I needed to run away in the first place and that I was angry for loving you, before I realized that it was prejudice that I was angry with in the first place. I actually threw my bottle of moisturizer at the mirror, and it shattered. That wasn't one of my finer moments."

Blaine was silent. He chewed his lip as he processed Kurt's words. The silence settled over them in thick currents that slowly became them, and it was a while before they spoke. "I love you," Blaine said simply. In that moment, it seemed the only right way to respond, and even though he had more to say after Kurt's answer, telling him that he felt the same as before, regardless of Kurt's words, felt like the best way to go.


End file.
